James and Lily's family
by Hogwarts a History 2018
Summary: The story follows James and Lily in their new relationship that blossoms into more.
1. Chapter 1

James's and Lily's family

James Potter has finally gotten Lily Evans the girl every guy dreams about a long mane of red hair, a big luscious ass, DD cup breasts that jiggled with every move, and maybe her best quality her piercing emerald green eyes. James was a tall and muscular pure blood with the biggest cock at Hogwarts which Lily discovered while spying on him in the shower. Due to this James and Lily could not keep their hands off of each other and would surprise each other throughout the day with sexual acts, and with James returning to the heads common room from a long grueling tutoring session with first years, Lily though this would be the best time for just the activity. As James walked into the heads common room he soon spotted his girlfriend Lily Evans lying down in front of the fire with his back turned exposing her big ass constrained in her tight pants. Once seeing lily in this position James grew hard immediately and crept up behind lily. James dropped his trousers and started rubbing his member against Lily's ass. Lily in response pushed her ass harder against James and both started moaning in pleasure. This continued for quite some time until both came from the experience. Lily turned around to face James, "I was wondering when you were going to show up, I thought I would have to spend my evening here alone" Lily said sensually. "Well we can't have that." Replied James as he picked up Lily and took her to the bathroom for a shower. Once in the bathroom James put lily down and started to disrobe exposing his bulging muscles on his tall frame, James than started taking off his pants leaving him in his boxers with a large bulge in front. Simultaneously Lily started disrobing exposing her flawless figure with huge rounded boobs spilling out of her bra, tone abdomen, and curvaceous ass bursting through her tight pants. Removing each article of clothing sensuously hypnotizing James into a trace which he snapped out of when lily grabbed his member through his boxers. Lily than kneels down and slides James boxers down exposing his thick 10in member. Lily immediately took James' cock in her mouth all the way making James moan in pleasure as he dug his calloused hand into Lily's hair forcing her deeper. Lily moaned against James' cock sucking faster. Before James reached his climax Lily pulled off of James and encasing his member between her large DD cup breasts. James moaned as Lily gave him a titfuck, the sight of Lily's large breasts jiggling caused James to cum all over her breasts. Lily pulled out her wand and muttered a cleaning charm and after which pushed James into the steaming shower. Once in the shower James picked up Lily by her ass and positioned his big cock into her warm and moist pussy causing Lily to gasp at the size of James as she has yet to become accustomed to his size. Once in James started thrusting slowly at first and then started to speed up causing Lily's large boobs to bounce rhythmically with each thrust and Lily to moan in pleasure at being filled to the brim with each thrust. While James was thrusting into Lily, she wrapped her legs around James pushing James deeper inside of her. As both James and Lily neared their climax James slid into Lily as far as he could go as Lily tightened her legs around James as they both climaxed at the same time with Lily unable to control her moans of delight as they both collapse on the shower floor exhausted and satisfied. As they lay there in bliss James picked up Lily bridal style and carried her to the bedroom and gently set her down before crawling into bed himself with Lily resting her head on James chest and with James giving a kiss on the top of her head before turning off the light. 


	2. Chapter 2

James and Lily's Family 2

In the morning Lily woke up to James rhythmic heartbeat and his arm warped around her body holding onto her voluptuous ass. Lily sneaked her way out of James sleeping grasp and under the covers where she grasped James' large flaccid cock and enveloped it in her mouth slowly erecting the organ. James stirred in his sleep and woke up to his beautiful girlfriend under the covers giving him a wake up blowjob. "Well I think this is the best way I have ever been woken up" said James as came inside of Lily's mouth with a satisfied moan as he fell back onto the bed. Lily joined him by snuggled up against him resting her head against his. "Are you excited for the upcoming break? You are finally going to meet my parents tonight!" exclaimed Lily. "I think it would be great to meet your parents as I am going to ask their permission to marry you" replied James as he enveloped lily in a toe curling kiss. "Do you think that we have time before the Hogwarts Express leaves?", "I think we have plenty of time" replies Lily sensually as she re initiated the snog session which took up the majority of the morning and involved a lot of groping and sucking which almost lead to them almost missing the train. Once settling in the heads compartment they resumed what they began with James groping Lily's large DD cup breasts while Lily groped and rubbed James' member through his dress robes feeling it harden the more he groped and kneaded her pliable breasts and ass through her tight dress robe showing ample cleavage with the top buttons unbuttoned. This continued they made it to King Cross station after changing from their dress robes into muggle clothing with James wearing a form fitting Polo with Khaki pants and Lily wearing a tight button up shirt that showed off her large DD cup breasts and big ass through her skirt. Lily's parents were going to pick up James and Lily from Kings Cross station and host both of them for the duration of the break. As they were walking toward platform 9 and ¾ James expressed doubt "Lily do you think your parents would approve of me? Questioned James. "I can't believe it James Potter is nervous "teases Lily. "Well I just want them to approve because I want to ask them for your hand one day.", "Oh James they will love you, and stop worrying it is not a good look for you". As Lily and James exited through the barrier they were greeted by Lily's parents Robert and Rose Evans who James immediately knew who Lily took after as even in her middle age she was still quite the head turner as Lily's DD cup breasts dwarfed in comparison other mothers FF cup breasts that were bulging from her tight dress shirt and a shapely ass much larger and curvaceous than Lily's who even though well-endowed could not stack up to her mother./spanspan style="color: black; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /spanspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Oh, Lily we missed you so much" cooed Mrs. Evans, "and who is the handsome young man you brought with you?". "That's boyfriend James Potter" replied Lily. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans" James introduced. "Pleasure is all mine" replied Mrs. Evans. As introductions were made and the event of the year explained without mentioning the sexual exploits, the car ride home detailed embarrassing stories of Lily from her parents and explaining her parents their muggle life and jobs, and as they got closer to home Mrs. Evans made the promise of a nice big meal to celebrate Lily's return. Once back at the Evans house Mr. Evans showed James to his guest room just across from Lily's room. Dinner was a splendid affair with Lily recounting the year and her academic achievement and Lily's parents getting to know James better with her parents grilling him on what his intentions are with Lily can he support her and what does he plan to do. James answers were acceptable to Lily's parents and after dinner was cleared and dessert was served they decided to retire for the evening, but not after Mr. Evans announced that he would be attending a business meeting in America and would be leaving later that night and estimated he would be gone 3 weeks. The news to both Evans girls was a surprise, especially to Mrs. Evans who looked both shocked and disappointment at not hearing the news sooner. After which all 4 member of the household left for their rooms, however both James and Lily hadn't slept alone since the beginning of the year and now having to sleep in their own rooms alone were driving them mad Lily the most. She needed James, they haven't gone a single night without having sex since they first started their relationship. So when she heard her parents talking downstairs she quietly snuck into James room and the covers cast a quick and sloppy silencing charm, from there Lily took James big flaccid cock in her mouth and watched James slowly expand in her mouth and stir in his sleep. When Lily stayed sucking faster and taking more of the organ waking James up who moaned in pleasure and came inside Lily's mouth."I was beginning to think you would not come Lily", "I just couldn't resist not being next to you and this cock" which she was rubbing to get him hard again, "Are you ready for round 2 James?" Questioned Lily seductively. "Always" replied James who started to remove articles of his clothing as Lily did the same. Meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Evans were having a heated argument in the kitchen. "What do you mean you have to fly to America tonight and be gone for the next 3 weeks!?" said a pissed off Mrs. Evans. "Rose it is for the good of the family, and the business if I can land this client we will be able to expand the company internationally" Mr. Evans argued. "What about our family now, you are just going to leave as soon as Lily comes back for break, and it seems you are always on a business trip leaving me all alone" replied a crestfallen Mrs. Evans. "I will make it up to you when I get back Rosebud "as he kissed her and left for the cab outside. Mrs. Evans was both angry and crestfallen as her husband always put work over the family, and because of this Mrs. Evans urges have not been satisfied. As Mrs. Evans was returning to her room she could hear a faint moaning sound coming from James room curious she opened the door a cracked and looked in, what she saw the the biggest surprise of her life. Her daughter was naked on top of her boyfriend riding the biggest cock she had ever seen and her daughter morning loudly with each thrust. Mrs. Evans grew wet from watching the display as she has not had experienced that pleasure in years due to her husband being engrossed with his business. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she was jealous of her daughter for having such a young, devoted, tireless boyfriend unlike her husband nowadays. As Rose watched the display she started fingering herself while playing with her large breasts. All three felt their climax approaching and with one last thrust both James and Lily came with James cumming inside of Lily, which caused Mrs. Evans to silently have her own climax. James collapsed on next to Lily exhausted and both quickly fell asleep, Mrs. Evans on the other hand was shocked and mortified at what she had just done, but for some reason she wanted nothing more than being pounded into by James and to be exposed to that feeling she has been craving for the longest time.


	3. Chapter 3

James and Lily's Family 3

Unfortunately for Rose, sleep alluded her as she had only a taste of the pleasure and longed for James' cock. The throbbing of her nether regions had convinced her that sleeping wasn't an option until it was satisfied. Without think Rose got up and made her way to her daughter's room, where she carefully opened the door and went inside, the smell of sex radiating in the room. As she got closer she discovered that both James and Lily slept in the nude and with the covers on top of them haphazardly she could see James huge flaccid cock outside of the covers. It had to at least 5in flaccid which already equaled her husband when erect. She had an intense desire to reach and touch it, and before she could rationally assess herself, her hand was already wrapped around the his warm thick shaft. She checked to see if James and Lily were still asleep, than continued to tug, and stoke the large organ causing James to moan in his sleep, Rose continued to stroke James as he grew to his full size of 10in. As Rose continued to stroke. She could hear James moan Lily's name and ask "Come on Lily start sucking, what are you waiting for" said James in his half asleep state. Rose froze, she was in trouble now, here she was with James' cock in her hand and leaning in for a taste. However, she noticed a lack of surprise in his voice and realized that Janes thinks I am Lily, Rose reasoned as both she and Lily had similar body types with hers being bigger and both having the same fiery red hair and piercing emerald color eyes. Smirking Rose without a second though she encased his large shaft between her FF cup breasts, and started to lick and suck the tip which caused James to throw his head back and moaning in pleasure. Rose blinded by lust moved her huge boobs up and down his cock causing James to go into a flurry of moans eventually erupting inside of Rose's Mouth causing Rose to cough and gasp after swallowing the load, James' hand which kept Rose from pulling way, which triggered her own orgasm. After coming down from her orgasm she looked up to see James' eyes closed, and Rose took this opportunity to carefully sneak out of the room and into her own, but unknown to her James watched Rose big ass sway as she left the room and head out into the hall thinking that he is going to enjoy being with the two hottest women he had ever seen.

Rose could not concentrated as she was making breakfast, she could hear her daughter and boyfriend in the shower and heading the occasional errant moan from Lily which caused Rose have flashbacks from the night before where she had her daughter's boyfriend's huge throbbing cock in her mouth. She could imagine Lily pressed up against the shower with James pounding into her furiously with his cock Rose though enviously. Rose shook her head, pushing the vivid day dream away and attempted to focus on preparing breakfast. She soon heard the shower being turned off, and several minutes later both teens came down the stair still a little damp and both blushing profusely. Bunch started and Rose was thoroughly enjoying the company and conversation. Before long after bunch was cleared Lily wanted to show James around town and take him to the movies. As Rose hugged Lily she remembered she needed to redo her hair, and went off upstairs. Rose looked at James and blushed as she could not think of anything to say. "Thank you for letting me say for break " James said huskily, as he made his way over to Rose his arms open for a hug. "It is no problem dearie, I quite enjoy the company of a man in the house" Rose replies sensually as she opened her arms. Rose let James arms wrap around hers for hug, however Rose felt something was off and once under his embrace James lowered his hands towards Rose lush plump ass and gave it a good grope, and Rose lowered one hand and started groping and cupping James impressive package. "Thank you for checking up on me last night during your midnight visit." Teased James. Rose's eyes widen with realization as she realized that James knew it was her and not Lily. In her shocked state James leaned in and gave Rose a passionate kiss and pulled away just before Lily came down the steps hug her frozen and shocked mother, grasped James hand and lead him for an afternoon of pleasure leaving Rose frozen in place shocked at events that had transpired in the past day.


	4. Chapter 4

James and Lily 4

Once out the door Lily lead James on an afternoon of delight as after brunch Lily lead James to the Cineplex to watch "Love Story" which was one of Lily's favorite films, and with the it being noon on weekday the theater was completely empty which gave James and Lily plenty of privacy, which put a smile on Lily's face. As the movie stated Lily rested her head on James shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. As the movie droned on Lily could see that James was not enjoying the film as much as she did and a naught idea popped in her brain. She whisper in his ear "I know you aren't enjoying this show but maybe you might be interested in another". Without waiting for a response Lily climbed on top of James and started to lift her tight shirt off causing her huge breasts to bounce within her tight constricting bra instantly mesmerizing James. In James state Lily started help James remove his pants causing his rock hard length to spring out and wedge in between Lily's tight pants. Lily lifted herself off of James and removing her pants and panties, and impaling herself on James huge shaft. As Lily rode James bouncing on his cock James started thrusting matching Lily's bounce in a rhythmic pattern. James than reached out and capture Lily bouncing breasts in his hands and started fondling them as he thruster into Lily bringing her to a new level of pleasure. After an hour of intense intercourses Lily came for the 6th time compared to James 2nd, with Lily collapsing on to James in a sweaty panting heap with James enveloping Lily's lips in a searing passionate kiss which made Lily see stars and feel like electricity was flowing through her. When the kiss ended Lily waved her wand and in an instant they were both fully dressed with Lily resting her head against James and his arm wrapped around Lily enjoying the ending of the movie. When the movie ended James and Lily exited the theater with Lily holding onto James arm as they walked. Lily wanted to go to the new wizard mall nearby and was able to pursuance James to take her after she promised him a special reward when they get back home.

After apparating to the new mall Lily started running around admiring all the new stores she could shop at and quickly entered the first clothing store with James lagging slowly behind her. As James caught up with Lily she already had a large number of assorted clothes to try on and lead James to a bench by the dressing room. Inside the dressing room Lily had picked out an assortment of casual clothes along with a new robe, but also snuck in a beautiful red form fitting dress that hugged her curves, which she assumed James would love and also picked out sexy red lingerie that matched her hair and exposed a large amount of cleavage just the way James liked it she smiled to herself. After James bought and paid for her items she next took him to a book store and picked out some interesting books on amagi and potion brewing. After many clothing store and supply stores she decided that she would take James to one last store. The last store happened to be a swim appeal store and Lily wanted to pick James to pick her out a new bikini while she would pick out one for James. James picked out an emerald green 2 piece bikini that boy complemented her flaming red hair and left little to the imagination while Lily picked out a tight speedo for James displaying his impressive package which concerned James a bit, but Lily was insistent on getting the speedo and the bikini for them both. After James paid both he and Lily left the mall and apparated back to Lily's house just in time for supper which Lily's mother was preparing. As they entered the house Lily went upstairs to her room to put away her new clothes and take a quick shower while James went to the kitchen to investigate the aromas coming from the kitchen. As he entered he was floored with the image he observed. Lily's mother rose had her head in the fridge bending over exposing her huge ass within her tight yoga pants. James crept slowly towards her and grabbed her hips pushing his hips against her pillowy ass causing her to moan in delight "Oh James I have been waiting for you to take me!" James pulled down his pants and boxers and like what he did to Lily the night before they left Hogwarts started rubbing his cock against Rose's ass. In response Rose pushed her ass harder against James causing them to both moan in pleasure. As James rubbed his member against Rose's pillowy ass he reached his hands around Rose and started fondling her huge FF cup breasts which his hand could barely contain the moldable globes that was her breasts. This continued for quite some time until James pulled his cock back dropped Rose's yoga pants and thrusted deeply within her tight soaking wet pussy. James was surprised at how tight she was, he had though that after 20 years of marriage and 2 kids she could be tighter, but he continued to pound into her from behind still fondling her large breasts which caused Rose to feel the greatest pleasure of her life causing her to orgasm with almost every thrust. With James nearing his climax he grabbed Rose's hips slamming his cock as deep as he could and released rope after rope of young viral cum into her vagina. After pulling out James waved his wand and both of them were fully dressed. "James that was the best fuck of my entire life!" Exclaimed an exhausted Rose as she resumed preparing dinner, "Well I would be more than happy to continue help you around the house." James implied flirtatiously as he sat down at the dinner table. Little did they know that during the duration of their twisted affair Lily was watching the event quietly touching herself just out of view smirking watching the whole interaction. Lily had known about her mother's lust for James as she had first seen her mother eyeing up James at Kings Cross station and if her sex drive was anything like her mother's she knew Rose was being neglected. She noticed the glances her mouthed gave James at the dinner table and James being none the wiser, and finally she witnessed her mother giving James a tit and blowjob last night as James pretended to sleep. Since then Lily has been content with sharing James with her mother as long as he doesn't slack on his end when pleasuring her. As well as wanting to surprise James with a birthday threesome with her mother, but did not want to reveal the secret to her mother until after dinner and a few drinks.

When Lily entered the kitchen and sat down, Rose served dinner which was a delicious smoked salmon with lemon w relax by having a nice bottle of champagne and watch a movie. James and Lily went into the den first while Rose took care of the dishes. Once she entered the room should could see her daughter snuggled up against James with a large blanket covering them from the shoulder down, but she could shed the movement underneath the sheets coming from James groin area. She could not believe how much of a risk taker her daughter was committing sexual acts with her boyfriend while her own mother was in the room. She could feel the warmth in her core come back think about James cock pounding into her earlier that evening. She closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself down and in the process fell into a light sleep. Which all three thoroughly enjoyed. Once dinner was cleared Rose suggested they should 


End file.
